<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens Next? by Giant_Gyeomie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272050">What Happens Next?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Gyeomie/pseuds/Giant_Gyeomie'>Giant_Gyeomie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life Of Justice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, ass eating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Gyeomie/pseuds/Giant_Gyeomie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice is a 19 year old girl who fucks alot of kpop guys. This is completely self indulgent</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life Of Justice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happens Next?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmendys2020/gifts">Schmendys2020</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this for my lovely wife Alexis.</p><p>Shout out to my brother for the title. @Nova_Wilson97</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Justice is 19 this is a story of her sex life.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas looked at Justice "c'mon Ice I know you wanna see my dick. Kill two birds with one stone and blow me."</p><p> </p><p>Justice rolled her eyes "why you gotta act like that. I know you're not a fuckboy Lucas. Your friends calls you Lucy."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not hearing a no. Are you gonna admit that you wanna fuck me just as bad as I wanna fuck you?"</p><p> </p><p>Justice rolled her eyes yet again but didn't reply to Lucas. The tall man stood up and took off his shirt then threw it at Justice "ahh it's hot in here. There's sweats were a bad idea."</p><p> </p><p>Justice tried not to, but she looked at the outline of his cock in his gray sweatpants.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha I saw you look at my dick. C'mon Ice just admit you want me."</p><p> </p><p>Justice smiled and said "what if I do want you? Are you gonna fuck me right here in the living room? What if somebody comes in? Would you keep fucking me?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucas looked at her dumbfounded "what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, what you can dirty talk, but you can’t take it? Awww poor baby."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas lunged at her attacking her lips in an aggressive kiss. Justice was shocked so she didn't kiss back immediately but when she did it felt amazing.</p><p> </p><p>She pushed Lucas away after a while "dude what the fuck?"</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her again "c'mon just this one time. Blow me and I'll fuck you so good you'll forget your name."</p><p> </p><p>Justice said "ok fine. But we're fucking in a bed."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas snapped his fingers and screamed "woooo!! Hell yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>Justice rolled her again and looked at his dick again "yes it's big as it looks. C'mon Ice."</p><p> </p><p>"Will you shut up? Do you talk this much when you fuck somebody?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucas grabbed her hand and took her to his room pushing her gently onto his bed "ok ok. Are we really gonna do this?"</p><p> </p><p>Justice took her shirt off and tossed it at Lucas "show me what you got fuckboy."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas dropped his pants and said "get to work Ice."</p><p> </p><p>She watched his dick bounce around "how do you expect me to fit that monster in my mouth?"</p><p> </p><p>His voice was deeper than before "oh don't worry baby I'll teach you."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas laid in the middle of his bed legs spread wide "c'mere Justice."</p><p> </p><p>"You called me Justice."</p><p> </p><p>"Just come here stupid I'm tryna kiss you before you put my dick in your mouth."</p><p> </p><p>Justice hesitantly crawled up his body to kiss him. This kiss was different from the one on the couch. It was soft and slow. No rush to it at all. Lucas was trying to calm her down with this kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok now I want you to just hold my dick get a feel for it then do whatever you think is right. I'll tell you if I like it or not."</p><p> </p><p>Justice hesitantly gripped Lucas's hard cock lose at first then tightening a little bit more as she stroked up and down watching Lucas's face.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned "that's good baby keep doing that."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled to herself before kitting licking the head of his cock getting a deep groan out of him "suck on the head Ice."</p><p> </p><p>She hummed "like this?" She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock sucking gently getting a taste of him.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas put his hand in her hair not pushing just resting on her head "take a little more if you can baby. Suck on me like a popsicle."</p><p> </p><p>Justice inched down his dick as slow as she could. About halfway down she pulled off and pouted up at Lucas "can I have another kiss please?"</p><p> </p><p>"My dick was just in your mouth and you think I'm gonna kiss you?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's your dick. I don't see a problem with kissing me. Hell, you eat pussy after you fuck a girl but won't kiss her after she blows you?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucas sat up and pulled Justice into a heated kiss "don't test me Ice. I'm still in control here."</p><p> </p><p>Justice smiled "ok Lucas."</p><p> </p><p>He laid back down gasping when Justice deep throated him out of nowhere. Swallowing multiple times while his dick was down her throat "fuck! Ice I thought you didn't know how to suck dick. Fuck keep doing that."</p><p> </p><p>Justice fondled his balls while she kept swallowing around his thick cock after a while, she pulled off gasping for air "I never said I didn't know how to suck dick. I asked how I was supposed to fit this monster in my mouth."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas groaned "can I cum in your mouth?"</p><p> </p><p>Justice went to back to sucking his dick stroking and sucking in tandem. Lucas swore this was the best blow job he's ever had.</p><p> </p><p>She felt his hand grip her hair still not pushing just tightly gripping. She pulled off "I know you wanna hold my head down go-ahead Lucas."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas pulled her into a quick messy kiss then shoved her head back down on his dick thrusting up into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you aren't even gagging. God that's hot."</p><p> </p><p>Justice hummed fondling his balls urging him to cum.</p><p> </p><p>"You gonna swallow for me baby?"</p><p> </p><p>Justice held her thumbs up and kept swallowing around his cock. Lucas was ramming into her throat at this point and she was loving it. He slammed into her throat one last time before he held her head tightly pressed against his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>His cum was warm and sticky sweet. Justice pulled off once he was finished and opened her mouth showing him a mouthful of cum before she swallowed it "you taste good. Really sweet."</p><p> </p><p>"Holy fuck you're a demon. I've never had anybody suck my dick like that."</p><p> </p><p>Justice smiled flopping down next to Lucas on the bed "thanks."</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled "Gimme like 15 minutes and I'll be ready to fuck your brains out Ice."</p><p> </p><p>About 20 minutes later Lucas was ready for round two if that's what you call it. "Alright Ice anything you wanna do?"</p><p> </p><p>Justice smirked "anal maybe?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucas's eyes lit up "are you serious? Nobody ever wants to try anal cuz my dicks too big."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have lube? What else do you need for anal?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucas smiled at her "just lube and lots of stretching. You should be relaxed as possible. If you're tense, I could hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>Justice nodded "so maybe try after we both cum again? I'd be the most relaxed after an orgasm, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well yeah but I still have a big dick and I don't really wanna hurt you Ice."</p><p> </p><p>She pulled him into a kiss soft and sweet "I trust you Lucy."</p><p> </p><p>He groaned "don't call me Lucy while my dicks out."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. Would you rather me call you daddy?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucas smirked "are you gonna be a good girl for daddy?"</p><p> </p><p>Justice moaned at the question "fuck that was hot I like that."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas nodded climbing between her legs "want daddy to make you cum baby?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it. Just fuck me please?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh do I need to finger you first?"</p><p> </p><p>Justice kept eye contact with Lucas as she ran two fingers over her clit then slowly pushed them into herself moaning softly "you can but I like pain."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas pulled her fingers out and sucked them clean "mmm such a sweet girl. Pain is good but like I said I don't wanna hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>Justice was frozen in place just watching Lucas suck her juices off her fingers while she gasped when he stuck two long fingers inside her without warning.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck Lucas!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's the plan Ice. Feel good?" He asked as he crooked his fingers up rubbing against her warm tight walls.</p><p> </p><p>She whined as he slid his fingers out only to go back in with three scissoring them to stretch her out a little bit "Gimme your fingers please?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucas ignored her request and kept scissoring his fingers inside her for a while "ready? Condom or raw?"</p><p> </p><p>Justice took his fingers and sucked them into her mouth. Licking her juices off each fingers before smiling at Lucas "raw I'm on birth control."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas kissed her "god I love you Ice. Do you wanna ride?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I want you on top. You promised a fuck so good I'd forget my name. Show me what you got daddy."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas nodded as he rubbed the head of his cock over Justice's clit a few times "want lube or you good?"</p><p> </p><p>"A little. You're huge."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled grabbing the bottle of lube from his bedside table squeezing a small amount on his dick gasping at the cold thick liquid.</p><p> </p><p>Justice stopped him and rubbed the lube all over his cock for him before slowly pushing his massive cock into herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah Ice slow down."</p><p> </p><p>She wiggled her hips a little "this isn't my first rodeo. Now please GET IN ME!"</p><p> </p><p>Lucas hummed and slowly pushed himself inside her groaning at the tightness and lack of room his dick had. Once he bottomed out, he finally looked at Justice.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were shut tight and she was roughly gnawing her bottom lip "Ice? Baby are you ok?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded but kept her eyes closed. Lucas cupped her face "baby can you look at me? Does it hurt? We can stop if it does."</p><p> </p><p>Justice opened her eyes, and a few tears ran down her face and Lucas panicked rushing to pull out when Justice stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it's ok. I'm fine. You're not hurting me."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas deadpanned "you're crying."</p><p> </p><p>Justice nodded smiling at her best friend "yeah that happens when you get impaled by a huge dick Lucas. Can you move before I explode?"</p><p> </p><p>She kissed him just to drive home that she was ok and that she still wanted this. His hips canted gently as they kissed only speeding up once justice started rolling her hips to meet his barely there thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>"God you're so tight it's like a vise grip around my dick."</p><p> </p><p>"Go faster please."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas sped up just a little nothing to fast or hard but very deep thrusts that had Justice whining for more.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas watched as Justice grabbed her tits and began squeezing them tightly "baby doesn't that hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah I -fuck- I like it. I like pain."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas nodded and thought fuck it. Ducking his head down to lick at her tits as he fucked into her much harder now.</p><p> </p><p>Justice moaned loudly "so deep Lucas. Fuck."</p><p> </p><p>He grunted as he nipped at her tits more. He moved up to kiss her before lifting her legs up to his shoulders plunging himself even deeper into to Justice's tight warm soaking wet walls "can I go harder Ice?"</p><p> </p><p>She whimpered and pulled him closer "fuck me like you hate me."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas chuckled "that's so cringy but I'll do anything for you little baby."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas pulled Justice to the edge of the bed never pulling out of her. The motion of being pulled while being impaled by Lucas felt amazing.</p><p> </p><p>He planted his feet firmly on the ground then looked at Justice once more she nodded "I can take it daddy."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled before pulling out all the way to the head then slamming back in without warning. Justice screamed back arching in pleasure as Lucas used her pussy for his own pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>His thrust were brutal fast and deep. Justice swore he was hitting her heart that's how deep he was.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at him she was amazed that he wasn't even breaking a sweat despite how hard her was fucking her.</p><p> </p><p>"You close Ice?"</p><p> </p><p>She whined reaching for one of his hands that were tightly gripped around her thigh. "So close Lucas shit."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas sped up more his hips now slapping against Justice's ass each rough thrust sending Justice jolting up the bed. She'd be on the floor if he wasn't holding her place.</p><p> </p><p>She began to cry the closer she got to her orgasm and Lucas still going strong as ever. He started violently thrusting into her while thumbing her clit in tight circles "be a good girl and cum for daddy Ice."</p><p> </p><p>Justice pulled him into a kiss as she came. Lucas ever the gentleman fucked her though it. Pulling out once her breathing evened out.</p><p> </p><p>"You good Ice?.... Justice baby?"</p><p> </p><p>When she finally looked at him, she had the big grin on her face making grabby hands at him. He chuckled "forget your name I see baby."</p><p> </p><p>"I still wanna try anal. And you didn't cum."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas smiled "are you sure. I don't want you overdo it Ice."</p><p> </p><p>She pouted at him "I just wanna try it Lucy."</p><p> </p><p>"Once again my dicks out. Don't call me Lucy."</p><p> </p><p>She kissed him "please daddy?"</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled "fine where’s the lube at. And seriously if you feel any pain tell me. I don't wanna hurt you. Anal can be really fun and enjoyable."</p><p> </p><p>Justice rolled over to grab the lube off the floor then tossed it at Lucas "ok how do you want me?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucas kissed her "umm just lay on your back with your legs up."</p><p> </p><p>Justice laid on her back with her feet planted on the bed "this is so awkward now."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah? Not like you just gave me to best blow job ever and got a mind-blowing orgasm afterwards."</p><p> </p><p>She kicked at Lucas "shut up I'm shy."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas poured some lube on his fingers "ok can you like relax please. I'm gonna try to get a finger in you."</p><p> </p><p>Justice sighed "can you talk to me? Don't just be super quiet and make this awkward."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas smiled at her chuckling fondly when she yelped and jolted away from his cold lube covered finger "oh shit sorry didn't think it'd be that cold."</p><p> </p><p>Justice whined "stop it asshat."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas kissed her thigh as he rub his finger in circles around her puckered hole. "Still cold?"</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head and wiggled her hips a bit. Lucas glanced at her face "ok take a deep breath and let it out slow I'm gonna see if I can get my finger in now."</p><p> </p><p>Justice did as he said. Lucas gently pushed his pointer finger against the tight ring out muscle gasping softly when the tip of his finger popped in. "You ok? It doesn't hurt does it?"</p><p> </p><p>"No just feels weird. Push more please."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas pushed his finger in as far as he could "good? I'm gonna move it around a little then put two in." He moved his finger in and out a few times before pulling out to add a second finger.</p><p> </p><p>Justice gasped at the slight sting that came with the second finger "feels good Lucas. I like it."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas only smiled at her as he began scissoring his two long fingers in Justice's ass "wanna go for three fingers?"</p><p> </p><p>Justice moaned nodding at him "please Lucas please?"</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled getting more lube and going back in with three fingers. He spent a long time stretching her open because he really didn't wanna hurt her anymore that he would as it was her first time trying anal.</p><p> </p><p>Justice looked at Lucas with glazed over eyes "Lucas."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Ice?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm ready now."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her "ok baby. Just relax for me ok."</p><p> </p><p>He poured more lube on his fingers to rub around her hole then he put some on his dick as well.</p><p> </p><p>Hovering over Justice he kissed her nose "ok now it's gonna sting and burn a little bit as I'm pushing in but once the pain is gone it'll feel good. You can squeeze me or bite me through the pain."</p><p> </p><p>Justice kissed him gasping and gripping his shoulders tightly as he gently pushed his cockhead past the tight ring of muscles "want me to stop?"</p><p> </p><p>"No keep going. It only hurts a little.</p><p> </p><p>She pushed her hips down whining when she felt Lucas slide in a little more "why's your dick gotta be so big? It's gonna take an hour for you to get all the way in me."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas laughed "I could just ram my dick into you but I'm a nice guy I don't wanna tare your asshole cuz you're impatient."</p><p> </p><p>He kept slowing pushing into Justice. Her grip on his shoulders was painful but he wasn't gonna complain. After what felt like years Justice sighed as she felt Lucas's hips connect with her ass "oh my God."</p><p> </p><p>"You good? Tell me when to move."</p><p> </p><p>Justice whined and looked up at Lucas "please move."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas starts gently rocking into Justice hoping he isn't hurting her. She would grind down every time he pushed in trying to get him deeper.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucas please go harder."</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her "are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>Justice nodded "get rough I can handle it."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas kissed her as he pulled his cock completely out of her she whined in protest then squealed as he shoved his cock back into her ass. The loud slap of his hips hitting her ass over and over were music to her ears "fuck!"</p><p> </p><p>Lucas buried his head in the crock of her neck as he pounded into her ass harder and harder "you feel so good Ice. So tight and warm."</p><p> </p><p>Justice couldn't speak she was a moaning whining mess. She just gripped at Lucas's shoulders and hair as he started to bite at her neck "you good."</p><p> </p><p>Justice pulled his head up to look him in his eyes. She was crying now but she looked so fucked out and chill Lucas knew she was enjoying this "where do you want me to cum Ice? Can daddy cum in your ass?"</p><p> </p><p>Justice whined at the request and started rubbing her clit rapidly "fuck yes daddy fill me up."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas kissed her and pulled out "can you get on all fours for me baby!"</p><p> </p><p>Justice whined at the empty feeling but did as she was asked wiggling her ass to tease Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>He slapped a large hand over her left cheek "be good baby. Daddy's gonna get rough like you asked ok?"</p><p> </p><p>She giggled as he squirted more lube on her asshole and his cock.</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped her hair around his hand and yanked her head back hard as he slammed his cock back into her ass.</p><p> </p><p>He kept up a harsh pace with deep thrusts hips slapping against her ass so hard her cheeks were red and bruised.</p><p> </p><p>Justice wasn't even moaning anymore she was just gasping with each hard slam of Lucas's cock ramming in and out of her.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was loving how tight and warm her walls felt around him. He occasionally slapped her ass "you like this Ice?"</p><p> </p><p>Justice groaned at a particularly deep thrust "oh God. Yes, Lucas fuck it's so good."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas let go of her hair to hold her hips as he sped up his thrusts. Justice laid her chest flat on the bed still gasping for air as Lucas used her tired body.</p><p> </p><p>"Lay flat for me baby. Spread your legs open ok?"</p><p> </p><p>Justice did as Lucas asked whimpering at how deep Lucas felt inside her "deep. So deep."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas chuckled "are you ok baby? Can I keep going?"</p><p> </p><p>Justice breathlessly said, "I want you to cum. Fill me up Lucas."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas pulled out yet again only to slam right back in. He kept this up for a while Justice was crying at this point from overstimulation and how deep Lucas was inside her.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas had his hands planted on the bed on both sides of Justice's head and his toes planted at the end of the bed his hips high in the air "hold yourself open for me baby. Tell me if this is too much ok."</p><p> </p><p>Justice grabbed her ass and spread it open for Lucas wanting to be good for him. She screamed as he dropped his hips to her ass. His cock sliding in deeper than before with much more force.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, shit do that again Lucas please."</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out and dropped back in over and over again for the longest time. Lucas grunted "I'm close baby. Still want me to fill you up?"</p><p> </p><p>Justice whined "yes Lucas yes."</p><p> </p><p>He buried his cock in her as deep as he could possibly go then he pulled her flat against his chest kneeing his way to the headboard so Justice could hold on as he pounded her till he came.</p><p> </p><p>Justice's grip on the headboard was tight her knuckles turning white and she gripped harder every time Lucas slammed into her.</p><p> </p><p>His rhythm stuttered and he slammed into her one last time as deep as possible and painted her walls white biting her neck in to keep his groaning quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna pull out now."</p><p> </p><p>"Stay for a little bit."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back away from the headboard so they could lay down. She whimpered the whole time as Lucas was still hard and nudging himself deeper inside her as he moved slowly trying not to hurt her.</p><p> </p><p>He ran his hand up and down her thigh "let me know when you want me to pull out Ice."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and wiggled her ass a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>They just laid there for a while Lucas thought Justice fell asleep, so he moved to gently pull his softening cock out. Justice hissed as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck did I hurt you?"</p><p> </p><p>She whimpered as she rolled over to face Lucas "it's ok."</p><p> </p><p>"Ice."</p><p> </p><p>"Ok yeah you hurt me but it's ok. I wanted you to get rough."</p><p> </p><p>He sighed "what hurts? Your pussy? Your ass? Did I pull your hair too hard?"</p><p> </p><p>Justice didn't answer him.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon baby I just wanna make you feel better."</p><p> </p><p>She pouted at him "my ass hurts. It's not too bad just like a stinging feeling."</p><p> </p><p>He hummed and kissed her sweetly "turn around for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Lucas no more please."</p><p> </p><p>"Just do it baby. I'll make you feel better than we'll shower, and I'll make you some food."</p><p> </p><p>She pouted but did as she was told. Lucas pulled her legs open gently kissing up her thighs then he rubbed her ass. Gently spreading her open for him. He kissed her left cheek then licked over her hole. She yelped in shock "Lucas!"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled "baby just relax. I'm gonna lick you out then we'll shower. You'll feel better."</p><p> </p><p>"Lucas."</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and started licking over her puffy red asshole again.</p><p> </p><p>She moaned softly at the feeling of his warm tongue running over her sore muscle. She gasped when he dipped his tongue lapping up his cum that had started leaking out.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you'll lick cum out of my ass, but you didn't even wanna kiss me after your dick was in my mouth?" She giggled as she slapped her ass.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up Ice. I don't understand it either."</p><p> </p><p>He licked at her ass until most of his cum was gone and she was wiggling out of his grip because she was oversensitive.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled her up off his bed and tried to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>"Eww!" No Lucas you literally ate my ass."</p><p> </p><p>"And you sucked my dick what's the difference?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh I guess nothing. We both know what your cum taste like now." She pulled him into a quick kiss.</p><p> </p><p>They went to the bathroom to shower. Lucas gently cleaned her up before washing himself.</p><p>They brushed their teeth together before going to Lucas's room for fresh clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas looked at Justice wearing his clothes and smiled "why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"You look cute with my clothes on. C'mon I'll make Tom Yum Kung for us."</p><p> </p><p>Justice moaned at the thought of the hot and sour soup her best friend was gonna make for them "have I mentioned that I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too dork. Go watch tv I'll bring the food out to you when it's done."</p><p> </p><p>She kissed him before flopping on the couch turning on a kdrama and grabbing a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later Lucas came out of the kitchen with two bowls of soup chuckling fondly when he sees that Justice had fallen asleep. He put the soup down and pulled the blanket up over her upper body and left her to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>